


Запертая дверь

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [19]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, past-torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Кугар застыл перед крохотным зеркалом. Извечная шляпа отсутствовала, а длинные волосы, обычно собранные в достающий до лопаток хвост, покрывало нечто зеленоватое. Судя по запаху, расплавленное.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Запертая дверь

После того как из ванной, где скрылся Кугар, так и не послышалось шелеста воды, Дженсен наконец не выдержал и пошел проверять. Безукоризненное терпение не входило в число его добродетелей. Тем более в те дни, когда Кугар бросался в горящие здания, пусть и ради благой цели спасения ребенка. Оправданность поступка никак не отменяла того, что Дженсену пришлось пережить несколько бесконечно долгих минут, в течение которых он оставался в полной безвестности. Успел ли Кугар выбраться до того, как ветхая конструкция сложилась карточным домиком? Между послышавшимся в динамике «Я возвращаюсь, там ребенок» и судорожным кашлем, возвестившим, что он снаружи, прошла целая вечность. А Дженсен, прижимающий к уху передатчик, обзавелся лишней прядью седых волос. 

За что он ненавидел подобные миссии, так это за невозможность повлиять на ситуацию. Черт бы побрал наркокартели и ЦРУ вместе взятых, а также системы, взлом которых требовал физического присутствия в серверной. Находясь на другом конце города, очень сложно не только прийти на помощь, но даже понять, что происходит. Оценить полученные Кугаром травмы на расстоянии тоже не представлялось возможным. По общей линии он отделался коротким «Жить буду», что в его случае могло означать буквально все – от ссадины на мизинце до пулевого ранения включительно. А когда Дженсен и Клэй с жесткими дисками в сумке добрались до конспиративной квартиры, Кугар уже скрылся в ванной.

По словам Пуча, все они действительно отделались легкими царапинами. Но неестественная тишина по ту сторону двери, к которой Дженсен сейчас прижимался ухом, вызывала подогреваемые годами опыта подозрения. Отбарабанив костяшками пальцев «Это я. Вхожу», он прислушался в ожидании ответа. Кто бы мог подумать, насколько пригодится выученная на спор еще в старших классах азбука Морзе? Пожалуй, стоило отправить открытку мистеру Ленкинсу, по чьей милости Дженсен оставался отбывать наказание после уроков в школьной библиотеке пять дней из пяти.

Зато теперь он мог поговорить с Кугаром даже тогда, когда тот был не в настроении болтать.

Не получив ответа на свое послание, Дженсен толкнул дверь. Взгляд выхватил из полумрака обнаженные плечи и спину, к счастью, чистые, без ожогов или ран. Кугар застыл перед крохотным зеркалом. Извечная шляпа отсутствовала, а длинные волосы, обычно собранные в достающий до лопаток хвост, покрывало нечто зеленоватое. Судя по запаху, расплавленное. В левой, наскоро перебинтованной руке, Кугар держал армейский нож, которым пытался то ли очистить волосы от этой субстанции, то ли срезать их вовсе. Дженсен кашлянул, возвещая о своем присутствии, и тотчас поймал в зеркале его удивленный взгляд. Плохо, очень плохо. Затихшая было тревога всколыхнулась с новой силой. Если Кугар позволил кому-то подкрасться к себе незамеченным, творилось нечто недоброе. Минуту спустя его плечи едва заметно расслабились, он опустил руку с ножом, но так и не повернулся. Дженсен проследил движение и плотно притворил за собой дверь.

– Не нашел ножницы? – Вместо ответа Кугар склонил голову, как бы спрашивая: «А сам как думаешь?», – на что Дженсен примирительно поднял руки ладонями вверх: – Думаю, не искал. 

Тронувшая губы Кугара мимолетная улыбка пропала так же быстро, как и появилась. Приблизившись к нему вплотную, Дженсен снова поймал его взгляд в отражении и, получив короткий кивок, осторожно обнял.

– Цел? 

– Шляпа пострадала.

Плечи под его ладонями снова напряглись. Верно истолковав этот жест, Дженсен коротко пояснил:

– Дверь заперта. Рок ругается с Клэем, Пуч ушел добывать еду. А это что еще такое? – Теперь, когда странная субстанция оказалась буквально у него перед носом, Дженсен не мог понять, из чего она состоит – оплавившаяся резина? По всей видимости, шляпа приняла на себе основной удар, потому что волосы на макушке не пострадали, но по всей остальной длине превратились в безвозвратно склеившиеся сосульки. Распутать такие не получится, только срезать. Судя по всему, Кугар недавно пришел ровно к такому же выводу. Когда он ответил, в его голосе сквозила усталость:

– Термически обработанные воздушные шарики. 

– Которые ты пытаешься счистить ножом, если я правильно понимаю?

– Пытался. Плюнул на глупую затею.

– И теперь рассматриваешь возможность снятия скальпа? – Дженсен кивнул на перебинтованное запястье.

Это вызвало кривоватую ухмылку и небрежно вздернутое плечо:

– Пустяки.

– Я посмотрю?

Последовавший многострадальный вздох говорил сразу о двух вещах – Кугар не горит восторгом от предложения, но слишком устал, чтобы спорить. Кто сказал, что Дженсен должен играть по правилам? Если не можешь победить честно – просто победи. Он осторожно тронул темную макушку кончиками пальцев. М-да, после стрижки останется пара дюймов в лучшем случае. С другой стороны…

– Я говорил, что нашел в сети твои старые фото из старшей школы? 

Когда Дженсен принялся разбирать слипшиеся прядки, чтобы оценить, не пострадала ли кожа головы, по телу Кугара прокатилась волна дрожи.

– Ублюдок, – в его голосе, однако, слышалась усмешка.

– Он самый. Мне даже не пришлось ничего взламывать. Всего-то стоило найти твоих бывших одноклассников в фейсбуке, ты не представляешь, сколько фотографий люди туда сливают. Не знаю, как ты, а я думаю, что Цукерберг – подставной агент ЦРУ или АНБ. Кому еще нужно столько личной информации в общем доступе буквально на каждого, если не им? Так вот, я разыскал твои фотографии. Должен сказать, тебе шли кудряшки. 

На этот раз Кугар фыркнул, едва заметно подавшись назад, в объятия Дженсена. Тот ухмыльнулся. Они рисковали. Не так, как пару часов назад, когда их пытались подстрелить и взорвать, но не сильно меньше. Однако Клэй и Рок были заняты тем, что выносили друг другу мозг, а Пуч пытался раздобыть провиант. Это давало минут двадцать передышки. Поэтому Дженсен продолжил: 

– Ставлю сто баксов, что после посещения парикмахера кудряшки появятся снова.

Плечи под его руками напряглись, и Кугар ровным, слишком ровным голосом произнес:

– Обойдусь без парикмахера.

Не прекращая своего занятия, Дженсен нахмурился, припоминая. Время от времени Кугар сам срезал чересчур отросшие волосы. Благо неуставная шевелюра не трогала высокое начальство до тех пор, пока подразделение выполняло задания без проколов. Но парикмахера Кугар не посещал ни разу. По крайне мере, после того, как присоединился к Лузерам. Хотя Дженсен видел его старые фотографии в личном деле. Рядовой Альварес носил самую обычную короткую стрижку, как и все остальные новобранцы. Чуть позднее, работая в первой опергруппе, уже получивший прозвище «Кугар» капрал Альварес еще не отрастил свою знаменитую гриву. Зато потом, после гибели подразделения, плена и госпиталя… 

Пальцы коснулись старого шрама, переходящего с затылка на висок. Дженсен закусил губу. Уже давно он не чувствовал себя таким идиотом.

Он слишком привык. Что к длинному хвосту Кугара, что к скрывающей макушку шляпе, дотрагиваться до которой не разрешалось никому. Даже сам Дженсен получил эту привилегию далеко не сразу. Чтобы заслужить ее, потребовалось полгода и лихорадочный поцелуй с привкусом крови и песка где-то посреди гор Афганистана. 

Еще позднее Дженсен узнал о том, что длинные темные волосы скрывают сеть шрамов. Не увидел, но почувствовал под пальцами, когда Кугар впервые опустился перед ним на колени, чтобы вобрать в рот его член. Лаская Дженсена губами и языком, неожиданно перехватил его сжатые в кулаки руки и потянул к собственной голове. Намек был понятен без слов. Дженсен ясно помнил, как кончики пальцев впервые нащупали гладкие рубцы, оставшиеся, должно быть, от тонкого ножа или бритвенного лезвия. Как это прикосновение заставило Кугара вздрогнуть всем телом и поднять взгляд, не выпуская изо рта налитую кровью головку. Он терпеливо ждал, пока Дженсен застыл, оглушенный и задыхающийся, застигнутый врасплох внезапным осознанием. Под взглядом внимательным карих глаз возбуждение и страсть переправлялись в нечто иное, куда крепче и сильнее. Напряжение нарастало с каждой секундой безмолвного диалога. Но стоило Дженсену запустить обе руки в его волосы, Кугар блаженно зажмурился и глухо застонал. 

С тех пор, стоило им оказаться в подобной ситуации, Дженсен гладил его по голове, прослеживая кончиками пальцев тонкие линии шрамов, как слепой – шрифт Брайля, читая одному ему доступную историю.

Кугар так ни словом и не обмолвился о том, что с ним произошло. О многом Дженсен догадывался сам, без подсказок. Он замечал, что некогда сломанные голени беспокоят Кугара в дождливую погоду. Знал о ночных кошмарах. А теперь наконец понял, откуда взялись длинный хвост и шляпа. Поход к парикмахеру означал необходимость открыть спину человеку с ножницами в руках. 

К счастью, эту проблему Дженсен мог легко решить.

– Без парикмахера, – медленно произнес он, встречая внимательный, понимающий взгляд Кугара в отражении, и быстро поцеловал его в пропахшую жженой резиной макушку. – Достанем ножницы и что-нибудь сообразим. 

Неподвижно замерший в кольце его рук Кугар наконец по-настоящему расслабился.


End file.
